


Waiting

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dystopia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of wards and districts, men between the ages of 16 and 25 are culled yearly to be part of the military.  Logan and Dick managed to escape without being called.  It's Dick's younger brother Cassidy's last year and Dick's just ... waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexalicious70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/gifts).



“If you don’t sit still, I’m going to mess this up and you’re going to end up looking like Eli.” Logan lightly tapped Dick on the shoulder with the scissors. 

“Sorry,” Dick mumbled, trying to remain still as he sat on the rickety front porch. “Big day.”

“Not for us,” Logan murmured. “We can’t get called anymore.”

“But it is,” Dick said, watching the waves crash on shore. He and Logan had built the small home they shared; they’d fought long and hard to get this burgage, paying their rent with the fish they caught every morning.

Logan hummed softly and continued to work, the silence filled with the sound of snipping scissors, cut hair. They were the ones who didn’t fit in; never had, especially within their small ward. But Logan liked it that way - it meant no one cared when Dick slipped his hand into Logan’s back pocket or when Logan ran a hand through Dick’s hair while they shipped in the market.

“There, all done,” Logan said, dusting the bits of bright blonde hair off Dick’s shoulders. “I think I’m getting better at this.”

Dick stood and ruffled his hair, turning and giving Logan a grin. “You’re better than Mac,” he said. “What time is it?”

Logan looked through the front window to the clock that sat on the fireplace mantle. “Almost 3,” he said.

“If he didn’t get called, he’ll be back any minute,” Dick said softly.

Logan nodded, reaching out and pulling Dick in close, kissing his cheek gently. The ruler of their ward had ordered that each year 10 men between the ages of 16 and 25 would get called into service for the ward, and also for the entire district. Dick and Logan both reached 25 without being called; but they also took care of Dick’s younger brother Cassidy. 

“He’ll be back,” Logan said. “It’s a large pool this year.”

“Yeah,” Dick replied. “I don’t know what I’d do if he got called. That’s ten years of service if he gets called. And they could send him to another ward.”

“Stop,” Logan said. He turned his attention to the dunes that blocked their small home from the road and smiled when he saw a head of unruly curls appear from behind the dunes, headed their way. “Dick, look. See?”

Dick turned and visibly relaxed when he saw Cassidy come up over the dunes. “Cass!” he called, waving.

“Freedom!” Cassidy said, breaking into a full out run. He jumped up onto the porch and hugged Dick and Logan tight. “Done, they can’t call me. I’m out.”

“Bless,” Logan whispered. He knew his lover would have been inconsolable if Cassidy’s name had been pulled. 

“Agreed, bless,” Dick murmured, looking over Cassidy’s head at Logan and smiling.

“Since today appears to be a day for celebrating, how about we cook those steaks we have in the icebox,” Logan said.

“Really?” Cassidy said. “We can have the steak?”

“If we don’t eat them soon, they’ll go bad,” Logan teased. “Go get some potatoes and fixings for some salad from the box and we’ll make a big meal out of it.” He ruffled Cassidy’s hair playfully and sent him inside.

“Stop doing that!” Cassidy called as he went inside. “I’m an adult, you know!”

“You’ll always be younger than me and Dick!” Logan called back, before turning his attention back to Dick. “None of us are going anywhere.”

“Bless,” Dick said, sagging into Logan’s arms..


End file.
